Monster
by SleepingLady
Summary: It's been nearly four years and the war against evil is still raging, except quieter these days. Voldemort has taken over and the world has changed. The Trio split apart and Hermione has been captured by Death Eaters and sold off into a type of slavery. Who is her master and how can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything all rights go to J.K.R.

**a/n:** Also later on, and kind of in this chapter, some dark themes will be talked about. Such as slavery, murder, rape, torture so if you're not too keen on these types of things I would suggest you not read any further. Also, it's set about four and half years after HBP so it's like DH didn't happen. Some things are completely different as you'll read. I'd really appreciate any feedback you're willing to give! So thanks fot taking time to read this!

* * *

**A Little Death **

Hermione stood in front of Voldemort, his red eyes piercing through her like an arrow. It physically hurt her to be here, wherever here was, with all these death eaters. The raid had only been for food for heaven's sake! They couldn't even have that now?  
"Mudblood," Voldemort said as he slowly walked down o where she was. "I will ask once more, where is Harry Potter."  
Narrowing her eyes she glared at the monster in front of her. "I told you I do not know!" This was actually the truth. Harry had left her, saying it was too dangerous for her or Ron to follow him. She had accepted Harry's words maybe he knew something that could help them win back their world, after all it had been three years. To her dismay when she awoke the next morning, both her best friends were gone and in their place was a note telling her they were sorry but they just couldn't live with themselves if she were to get hurt or captured. Her insides were screaming with laughter, _Look at me now!_ They screamed. Just then Voldemort made an inhumane noise and ripped her hair back as she screamed from the force.  
"He'll come for you Mudblood." Was all he said before he threw her to the ground and ordered someone to take the prisoners to the dungeons.

Hermione winced as she was thrown onto a cold floor. She sat up just as someone started to cry. Looking around she felt her heart sink, they were really in the dungeons of some Death Eaters home. It was dark, but lightly lit with small orbs that were floating above their heads. No windows and one door, no beds just a bunch of hay and some buckets.  
"Don't cry little one."  
Hermione whipped her head around in the direction of Luna's voice; she was cradling one of the younger girl's they had rescued from a werewolf early in the day.  
"I can't." The girls cried. "I was meant to die."  
Hermione felt a sharp stab in her stomach, how could this be happening? They had been so careful, they never went to the same town twice and they always took different paths back to their caves. She felt a land on her shoulder. She looked to see Neville.  
"What now?" He asked looking how she felt.  
"I don't know." She said truthfully, her fight had just left every being of her body; she moved away from him and went to the unoccupied side of their new home.

It had been a year and half since she had seen Harry, Voldemort was demented if she though he would come save her now. After Ron and Harry and left, things had gotten worse. Voldemort struck and everyone who wasn't Pureblooded had been cast out of their home and sent into hiding. There had been a new law, any half bloods were to be reported and were assigned new housing. However muggle-borns were to either be eliminated or to be kept as servants. Hermione really couldn't pick which was worse.

She heard the door open and she ran over. A man she had never met pushed her aside, she watched as he told seven of the younger ones to get up stairs. Hermione stood up just as Neville and Luna ran over to her. Both their faces looked scared, with good reason she suspected.

Not even ten minutes later the same man came back in and grabbed four more. Hermione looked around, there was only her, Neville, Luna and Cho left. She felt panic start to form just as the door opened again.  
"Let's go, the lot of ya." The man said in a bark.  
They all moved and climbed the steep stairs. The light hit Hermione in the face and she squinted.  
"'Ere ya go Sire." The man said bowing as he left.

Hermione looked around to see a group of men, a few she recognized. What was going on?  
"Who would like this lovely beauty? Cho Chang I believe her name is, but does that really matter?" The woman laughed in a twinkly voice.  
Hermione looked at the woman, a tall leggy blonde who was dressed in a low cut black gown. Was this some formal auction? She saw a few men raise their hands and she realized it was.

Hermione watched as Cho was sold to a man with a large nose and half an ear whose name was Alvin Haricot. Luna had been sold to the Greengrasses and Neville was bought for some Purebloods daughter. Just as Hermione was pushed forward she heard the woman tut, "Sorry folks, this one has been claimed by a rather generous donor. So that concludes our auction, the next one will be next Thursday." The woman said in a cheery voice.

All Hermione could hear as the room cleared out was that she had already been bought, she was sold like an animal. She felt rough hands grab her and drag her, she tried to find her voice but couldn't. _Come on,_ she screamed at herself. _Fight!_ She felt herself comply as he told her to get into the carriage. All her fight was gone; she had nothing left because this was the end. Whoever bought her was obviously going to kill her, right? Feeling the carriage lurch forewords she laid herself down on the seat and closed her eyes, praying death would come soon.

"Let's go filthy mudblood."  
Hermione opened her eyes as the man yanked her from the carriage and threw her to the ground besides some large black door. She watched as he banged on the door and a scared woman opened the door. "Delivery." Was all he said before turning away and getting back into the carriage. Hermione looked up to the woman as the woman bent down and helped her to her feet.

"Dear heavens." She said softly as she pulled Hermione along. She sat Hermione into a chair and started cleaning off her face, then healing some of her bruises and cuts. Hermione watched the woman, why was she helping her?  
"Who are you?" Hermione croaked out.  
The woman smiled, "I'm Agatha. I clean you girls up before you go to the master."  
"Master?" Hermione asked.  
"Well Masters, their fathers buy you and parade you out in front of them, to see which one they like."  
"Like for what?" Hermione asked.  
"Bein' their mistress of course, you never been in the trade?" Agatha asked raising an eyebrow as she shook her head "Normally they get girls already in the trade."  
"Who's they?" Hermione asked as the woman helped her up and lead her to another room.  
"What size are ya?" The lady asked pulling out a few bags from a closet.  
"You're not going to answer me?"  
"Not my place, I'm just 'ter get ya ready."

Hermione sat in a room; she guessed a ballroom, in a floor length body hugging dark violet dress. The sweetheart top made Hermione's chest look incredible, or that's what Agatha kept on saying, she also wouldn't shut it about how the dressed fit Hermione like a glove and hugged all the right spots. Agatha had put on a pound of make-up and had made her hair into beautiful volumous curls. If the circumstances were different she would have felt like a princess, but they weren't and she felt like she was being fed to the wolves. Just then the doors opened and she heard some men laughing, it sounded like a large group. She noticed the ten other girls stand and she followed suit.  
"Wow, good crowd you got 'ere." Said a man, Hermione wasn't sure as to which one.  
Hermione looked around the room, maybe no one would choose her. Just as she thought that she saw a flash of silver shine off in the light. She looked over and was met with steely grey eyes piercing her. No, she wasn't being fed to wolves. These were snakes.


	2. Are you that somebody?

**disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**A/n: ** I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I wanted to show Draco's pov but I always get stuck when I try to write him. Anyways, i'd really appreciate feedback on this chapter:)  
**  
****Are you that somebody?**

Draco sat on his bed, staring at the blank wall in front of him. His door opened and he heard the clicks of his mothers heels as she entered his room.

"Draco." She said sitting next to him and putting her hand around his.  
"I don't want to do this." He said not looking away from the wall.  
"I know, we all have to make sacrifices." She said as she leaned into her son.  
Draco hated this, he hated his father. The Dark Lord wanted the younger Death Eaters to hurry and spawn more Death Eaters and Draco didn't want any children, especially not from this bloody annoying with. He felt his mother get up and tell him he needed to be down for his party in exactly twenty minutes.

The party was more for his father and the other Death Eaters than it was for him. They were all bringing in slaves and since Lucius only had two he had purchased another. Draco had seen the carriage arrive with a dirty girl earlier in the day and he felt disgusted. That girl was probably someone he would know, most of the slaves he knew from Hogwarts. It had been four years since this world became the way it was, four years since he had joined the death eaters. Four years of his life gone and never coming back and it got worse the moment Harry bloody Potter vanished from the world. The Dark Lord took it to mean Harry was in hiding, that he had officially won the Wizarding World. The sound of the doorbell pulled Draco from his thoughts and he stood. The show was starting.

Draco came down the staircase and looked to see about twenty people standing about the foyer, writing to enter the main ballroom. He sighed as they started congratulating him, talking about what a fine wife Daphne would make. He nodded and quickly made his way to his father.  
"Thank you for joining us this evening." His father started as the room began to settle down. "Now, you know the rules of the Slavery and I hope none of you disobey the laws in my house, no go forth and find yourself a slave."

Draco watched as the men filed into the room and felt disgusted.  
"You look happy."  
Draco turned around to see Zabini and Nott. "You would look the same in my circumstances."  
"Doubtful." Nott said. "Daphne's gorgeous."  
"You can have her." Draco said as the three young men started into the ballroom.

Looking around Draco decided he was bored already. He hated coming to these things. Draco was about to suggest they leave when his eyes landed on two brown eyes staring at him. Was that…Granger? He watched as she quickly looked away and nearly ran to the long table that was placed against the wall. Was she drinking? HE followed Blaise to a pair of slaves that looked to be twins, never taking his eyes off of Granger. How the hell did she become a slave? And why was she in his house? He watched as Rodolphus made his way to her and Draco glared. What in the bloody hell? Lestrange's wife hated when he brought mudbloods home, the last one he had she had blown the girl to pieces. Draco suddenly felt his feet carrying him towards them.  
"Lestrange." Draco said as they both turned to look at him. Hermione looked scared and Rodolphus just looked irritated. "Didn't your wife ban you from mudbloods?" He looked to Hermione to see if she would get upset at the word, nothing. She didn't even frown at him.  
"Is that your business?" The man asked facing Draco.  
"It is when you keep killing off slaves. If you took one home all the time there'd be none for the rest of us." Draco said pushing past Lestrange to get a glass, ignoring Hermione's stare.  
"Why do you care? It's not like you even participate."  
"Well, things change." Draco said looking to Hermione. "Now go, Lestrange."

Draco waited until the older man was gone, busy with a blonde, before he turned to Hermione.  
"Thank you." She said quickly looking down.  
Draco was shocked at this Hermione, she looked scared and alone. Her skin was pale, her hair dull and her dress looked too big on her withering frame. "Don't mention it." He said his voice void of emotion. He watched her nod and take a sip of her drink. He walked away and went over to the man who took bids for the slaves.

"I'd like Hermione Granger."

Draco paced in the guest room, hands behind his back and head down. What had he done? He had bought his enemy? He stopped pacing as soon as the door opened and Hermione walked in behind Agatha.  
"Sir!" The elderly woman smiled. "I never thought you'd purchase one but things change eh?" the woman set down some clothes for Hermione and backed out of the room. Hermione stood there staring at her hands.

"Granger." He said slowly.  
"Master Malfoy." She said still looking down.  
Draco's eyes went wide. Master? Really? She must have been broken or maybe this wasn't granger? He shook his head and sighed. "Here, change." He picked up the long sleeve shirt and the jeans, her clothes most likely. He watched as she hesitantly took them. "You can change in there." He said pointing to the door. He pushed past a confused looking Granger and walked out of the room shutting the door softly.

He was sure this was the craziest thing he'd ever done. He pushed his door open to see a half naked Daphne in his bed and he suddenly felt a rush of anger enter his body. She didn't get the hint? He was not ever going to sleep with her, he wasn't going to give her little Malfoy's and he surely wasn't going to enjoy being married to this daft witch. He sighed and shut the door, "what." He snapped at her as he crossed the room to his wardrobe.  
"I thought you'd want some company tonight." She said in a high pitched giggle.  
"Well you thought wrong, as you always do." He said pulling off his button down.  
"Please Draco," She said crawling across the bed and tugging at his arm.  
He snatched his arm away and glared down at her. "Do not touch me." He grabbed her blue silky gown and tossed it to her. "Get out."

Draco sat on his bed as the crying witch ran from his room. God he hated her. He yanked off his trousers and went to the left side of his bed, where he always slept, pulled back the covers and climbed in. He stared at his ceiling, his wedding was tomorrow. Another piece of his life that he had no control over.


	3. Too Close

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything.  
**A/n:** Ok sorry it's taken so long to put this up. I just couldn't get this third chapter right. I had the fourth one half done but needed some sort of transition. I feel like this chapter is a bit boring and kinda jumps around a bit. So sorry if it's not good. OH and thank you for all the reviews:) You're really helping me too keep writing this. So go on and enjoy.

**Too Close**

Three weeks. Hermione stared out the window, the same scene in front of her that had been playing. A dozen elves cleaning the garden and an old woman barking orders at them when they did something wrong. Hermione turned at the soft knock on her door. A girl, who looked younger than Hermione, walked in looking down.

"Ma'am, Missus Agatha requests your presence." After that the girl bowed and retreated from the room.

Pushing open the kitchen door Hermione could hear Agatha barking orders.  
"Agatha?"  
"'Ermione, dear sit." The lady said as she looked into a pot one of the house elves was stirring. "You're goin' ta be servin with Missus Harenhall."  
"Miss who?" Hermione asked a bit confused.  
"Harenhall." Agatha said. "SAMANTHA." She bellowed. No more than two seconds later a girl, older than Hermione, came crashing into the room. "Take 'Ermione to get dressed."

Hermione followed Samantha out of the room into the hallway. The girl was a bit shorter than Hermione was, long blonde hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they turned a corner into the cellar.  
"To get you ready, Miss Harenhall's quarters are down here. All the servers get dressed here."  
As they came to the bottom steps Hermione saw about a dozen girls getting dressed in black dresses.

"Who's this?"  
Hermione turned to see a small woman hobbling over to them.  
"Hermione, ma'am." Samantha said softly as she shuffled off out of sight.

"Hermione eh?" The woman said looking her up and down. "Go find yourself a dress over there, shoes in the back and the aprons'll be handed out as soon as your ready. Go."  
Hermione jumped and headed into the direction she had been told. The woman's harsh voice sent a ripple of fear into her Hermione.

Walking out into the light Hermione was amazed at how the ballroom had been transformed. There were tables floating all over the room with silver table cloths. She looked around not surprised the room was filled to the brim with Death Eaters. Hermione and the other girls were caring around silver platters of drinks. As the night continued Hermione was curious as to what this party was for and why hadn't she seen Draco yet? AS Hermione offered a glass to another woman she head Lucius speak.  
"Thank you for joining us in such a pleasant evening. WE are pleased to be sharing such a moment with our dearest friends and family. May I present to you Draco and the future Mrs. Malfoy."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco and Daphne came sauntering out of the green curtains. He looked stunning, Hermione noted. He was dressed in all black his hair was pushed back, like how he used to wear it in his younger days. Hermione's eyes turned to Daphne, she looked every bit like a royal princess. Her silver gown hugged each curve perfectly, her hair was loose around her shoulders in big curls. They looked perfect together. Hermione felt her heart drop. Ron, she should be having her own happy memories with him. She should be with him. She turned away and offered another guest a drink.

Hermione was standing outside, the party was done and she needed some fresh air. The cold wid bit at her skin, which she welcomed.  
"Mudblood?"  
Hermione looked up to see Daphne squinting at her. Was she drunk? "Ma'am." Hermione grounded out.  
"Did my father-in-law purchase you?" She asked stumbling over to her.  
"No." Hermione said looking down. She really didn't like this situation. She had no wand and Daphne was now pulling hers out from the her stocking.  
"Well who did you filthy little bitch?" Daphne asked running her wand down Hermione's face.

"I did."

They both turned to look; Malfoy was standing there, hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. "Why are you so interested in the mudblood?" Draco asked walking over.  
"You, you bought her?" Daphne screamed. "You bought a slave, a mudblood slave?! Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know what people will say!?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, your acting like a child. Get inside before I call this damn wedding off."  
Daphne glared at him, then back to Hermione and stomped back inside.

"Thank you Master Malfoy." Hermione said.  
"Fuck, Granger stop calling me that."  
She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What am I to call you?"  
"I don't know, Ferret? A slimy git? Something other than your master." He said glaring at her.  
"I…don't understand. I'm your property." Hermione said cringing at the last word. She would have rather died than be property, but that was the old her. She watched as Malfoy looked her up and down and stepped closer.

"Draco, mate you out here?"  
Draco stepped back and turned away. Hermione let out a sigh she hadn't been aware she was holding.

Hermione ran to the side entrance of the house, she wanted to get back into her room and crawl into the blanket. She hated the pitying look Malfoy had given her. She was about to yank open the door when she herself was pulled back into the shadows.  
"Daphne said you were here."  
Hermione froze, she had no idea whose voice that was. She twisted around and bit down on his hand, causing him to scream and grab her by the hair. Hermione let out a whimper and tried kicking the man.  
"Feisty, aren't you."  
She looked up to see the man Rodolphus, the man who had been trying to purchase her.  
"Has that twit of a Nephew tried you out yet?"  
Hermione scratched at his face as he chuckled.  
"I'll take that as a no." He said slamming Hermione into the wall. She closed her eyes as her head throbbed; lifting a hand to the back of her head she felt a cool sensation. She watched as he sneered at her, she felt his hands run down her sides, she could hear his breathing in her ear. She turned her head as his lips pressed firmly to the base of her neck. Her skin crawled, her head was throbbing and she could hear another set of footsteps approaching them. She saw a dark figure just as her eyes closed and her brain shutdown.

**A/n: **Sorry this chapter is also really short. I promise all the other chapters will get longer. I'm also sorry, again, if this chapter didn't do anything for you. oh and leave any comments, questions, concerns you may have. :)


	4. Reckless

**Discalimer:**I don't own anything.  
**A/n: **Ok so I'm kind of really happy with this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. Oh and if anyone was curious about why the wedding was delayed three weeks it'll be explained here. I had this chapter pretty much done before the third one, so that's why it's here so soon. Read and Review! Thank you:)

**Reckless**

Draco opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling, he was exhausted. He had just returned from a mission the Dark Lord had sent some of the younger death eaters on, causing his wedding to be delayed for three weeks, something he was eternally grateful for. Though now that he had returned the wedding was back on and tonight was the engagement party. Getting up from his bed he made his way to get ready.

By the time Draco had any energy to face anyone he realized it was nearly time for the party. He heard a soft knock from his door as he slid on his robes.  
"Enter." He said in a tired voice.  
Daphne popped her head in, her hair done in large curls. He rolled his eyes at the sight of her, making it clear he'd rather be anywhere else. "What do you want? Besides my fortune that is." He said never looking away from his reflection in the mirror.  
"I…just came to see if you were ready." She said smally, "I'm not sure why you keep fighting our relationship."  
He turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Relationships are something you choose, I didn't choose this." He watched as her eyes widened and then narrowed. Draco turned away from her. "You may go now." He heard the door slam ad he smiled to himself. IF his life was going to be miserable then he'd also make hers but much worse.

Draco came down the stairs twenty minutes later, the party sounding to be in full swing. Daphne was standing with his mother, and hers, as they all laughed over something ridiculous.  
"Draco there you are." His mother said as she embraced him gently.  
"Mother." He said kissing her cheek. "Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne." He said rather coldly.  
Draco's Father and Mr. Greengrass appeared from around the corner. They were both silent and bored looking. "Father." Draco said with a bow of his head.  
"Draco, let's get this over with shall we?" Lucius said as he pushed his way through the velvet green curtains they were standing behind.

As his father's speech ended he felt Daphne grab his hand and yak him through the curtains, followed by his mother and hers. He looked around the room, everyone clapping, everyone excited about this. Draco's eyes landed on a pair of chocolate pools staring at him and his heart literally stopped. Hermione was here? He stared at her until she turned away. What they hell was that? He looked down to his hand and felt sick.

For the rest of the evening Draco caught himself staring at the Mudblood , his eyes just searched for her. He had taken drinks only from her platter, he wasn't sure why. To see her maybe? When the party had ended he had noted she had made her way outside. His eyes caught a glimpse of silver making its way to where Hermione had exited, his heart sank. Daphne was going out there?

Draco heard the end of the conversation. "I did." He said slowly making his way to the two.  
Watching Daphne run away, nearly crying was probably the best part of his night. He turned to granger, his body stepping into her. What was wrong with him? He heard someone calling him and he retreated from her. What had he been about to do? Kiss the damn witch? He pushed it from his mind as he followed Nott to where some of the older men were drinking.

"Ah, Draco my boy." His father said slapping his back. Draco noticed his father was drunk.  
Draco didn't respond as the other men carried on with their conversation. They talked about money, business, and some slaves that had been killed. Draco looked to the clock, maybe he could slip away.  
"Has anyone seen Lestrange?" Lucius asked. "He owes me over three million for that damn table he broke."  
Draco's ears perked up and turned to his father. "Rodolphus is here?"

"Yes, dear."  
He turned to see Daphne, an evil glint in her eyes. She was hand in hand with his mother, making their way upstairs. "I told him Granger was here, I had heard how he lost the bidding for her. Why not let him have a go at her, hm?"  
Draco glared at her, hoping it would kill her. He turned away from the bitch and made his way out onto the balcony. Where had she gone? He heard something from the side of the house and started sprinting. Please, he thought. Not sure what he was asking for.

The scene froze him in his tracks. Rodolphus had her pinned to the ground, her dress pushed up above her waist as he slowly started sliding down her underwear.  
"Lestrange." Draco said in a semi-bored voice. "Who's that?"  
Rodolphus jumped up quickly, kicking Hermione behind him in a poor attempt to hide her. "This? I, no one."  
"Is that my slave, Lestrange?" Draco asked, his voice lowering to a deadly hiss.  
Lestrange advanced upon Draco, instinct made Draco pull his wand out and point it straight into his face. "I think it's time you left." Draco said with the arrogance his last name allowed him. Lestrange narrowed his eyes and moved briskly back into the house.

Draco bent down, pulling her dress back over her. "Granger." He whispered. "Wake up."  
Her eyes fluttered open. "M-Malfoy?"  
He lifted her in one great scoop and made his way into the door she had been reaching for. It was a side corridor. He knew this one would lead straight to his rooms. HE took the stairs two at a time and ran to his room with her.

Placing her gently on his bed he transfigured her dress into a night gown. Bending down he checked her body, healing the bruises and the wound on the back of her head. HE pulled the blanket over her when his work was finished. He stared down at the sleeping woman. What was he doing? Why did he care what happened to this mudblood? He walked over to a chair occupying a corner in his room. He cared and he wasn't sure why, he couldn't harm her, or let anyone else harm her.

Draco watched her through the night, calling Agatha when he needed her to make sure his healing was satisfactory. Through the night she had whimpered for Weasel, for Potter. He had his head in his hands when he heard his name. She was calling for him? HE couldn't move, frozen to his spot. She was asking him to help her, save her it sounded like. He closed his eyes.

The light hit him in the face; he sat up and came to a staring match with the witch in his bed.  
"M-Master." She said pulling the covers up her body.  
"Granger." He said not sure as to what was happening. Did he tell her he saved her? Did she know? Did she remember?  
"I…suppose a thank you is in order?" She said looking down.  
"I suppose." He said slowly, of course she remembered.  
"Well, thank you." She said pushing out of the bed.  
"Granger, wait." He said making his way over to her. Maybe she shouldn't be moving, she had hit her head after all.  
"I have duties." She said wobbling back onto the bed.  
"Duties I can dismiss you from." He said pulling the blanket over her. He watched confusion settled into her eyes, probably at the way he was being. Nice wasn't attractive on a Malfoy. "Just rest."  
She nodded and curled up onto her side.

Draco left the room, deciding she probably needed some space or rest without him staring at her. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. HE wanted to be near Hermione, comforting her. He paced outside his door for a moment; maybe he could go to work? Take his mind off this. Just as he made his way to leave his room door flew open. Hermione was standing there, her hair a mess. _Shit._ Draco thought as his heart started beating uncontrollably. She looked stunned to see him there and then her face flushed.  
"I was wondering…if you'd stay." She said slowly. "I really can't be by myself."  
He nodded, not even asking why, and went to sit back on the chair. She made her way to the bed and slid in. They sat in silence.  
"Where's your fiancé?" Hermione asked.  
"Don't know." He said. "Don't care."  
He watched Hermione raise an eyebrow and hide a small smile. What the hell? He wondered what the smile was for or why she seemed so embarrassed about it. He looked down at his hands.  
"Why did you buy me?"  
Draco looked up, her eyes wide and scared. "I…just couldn't let you go on to someone else." He said slowly, it was true. When he saw her he knew she had to be his. He looked down, he had never liked her before, never cared about her, but that day in the ballroom he just couldn't let her walk out of his house.  
"I'm glad." She said in a small voice.  
Draco looked up and felt something burst inside him. He was up and crossing the room. She looked a bit scared as he bent down and placed his lips gently onto hers. He expected a slap, not her hand coming up to his face, he expected her to scream, not softly moan into his mouth. He pulled away and stared at her, his eyes wide as were hers.  
"M-malfoy." She said her fingers coming to her lips.  
"I'm sorry." He said stepping back, what had he done? Why had he done it? She had looked scared and frightened and all he had wanted was to comfort her. She had just been assaulted for heaven's sake and his idea of comfort was to attack her lips when she probably wasn't ready for that. He watched as her eyes began to go wider and he felt like he was a five year old getting in trouble for sneaking cookies before dinner.  
"No, Draco." She said reaching out to him.  
He stopped. Draco? She had just called him Draco. "Yes?" He asked stopping his retreat.  
He watched as she had some internal battle, she bit on her lower lip and all he could think about was taking her lips again. "Just…don't go." Was all she said.

Three hours later he emerged from his room, fixing his stray buttons and pushing a hand through his hair. He leaned against the door and tried to comprehend what they had just done. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Hermione's smooth skin, her hair surrounding him, her smell, her lips, her underneath him, on top of him.  
"Draco?"  
He snapped to attention watching Daphne walking over to him. She had a small smile on her lips. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day." She said leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
"What did you need?" He asked pushing her away slightly.  
"We do have a wedding tomorrow." She said running her hand over his wrinkled shirt. "I need you to approve of some details. Unless our Lord has you run off again."  
Draco followed after Daphne, glancing back to his room where a certain witch was still laying. His feet wanted to run back in there, his whole body was screaming for it, but his brain told him to keep walking and that's what he did.

* * *

**A/n:** so? Did you like it? I know the scene with Hermione and Draco was kind of rushed but don't worry Hermioe's chapter will go into more detail about their love session ;)


End file.
